My Choice
by LostPaladin97
Summary: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger - Takeru/Mako/Genta. Drama unfolds when Mako and Genta realise they have feelings for each other, but the stubborn Lord HAS to barge in...continuation from Cooking Lesson.
1. Chapter 1: Cooking Lesson

**Author's Note: **I know that in Shinkenger, Takeru/Mako or Ryuunosuke/Mako are usually the popular pairings, but I decided to do a Genta/Mako for a try. Well...partly because I don't care who Mako ends up with (I prefer Chiaki/Kotoha, but there are millions of those fics...)

Genta came over to the Shiba mansion one day, planning to prepare some chirashizushi over there. As he headed to the kitchen, Mako suddenly appeared in front of him. Bowing slightly, she asked, "Genta, is it okay if you could…teach me how to…prepare chirashizushi?"

When Genta heard that, he was momentarily stunned. Yes, he had heard many horror stories of Mako's deathly cooking and its fatal consequences, but…asking him to teach her how to cook? That was a very huge responsibility.

"Ah…Mako-chan, you do know my sushi is plain, right?" Genta quipped.

"It may be plain, but at least it's edible," Mako chuckled, conscious of her ghastly culinary skills.

"Alright, I shall teach you, since we have time anyway," Genta scratched his head and nodded.

The next thing they knew, both Genta and Mako were standing in the Shiba mansion kitchen (with no kurokos standing guard; they felt safe with Genta there), everything laid out, ready to start.

Genta did and explained everything clearly. "This is like a different side of him," thought Mako, "Usually, Genta is loud and hyperactive, but now, he is calm and patient…"

"Here, Mako-chan, this is how you do it," Genta said as he lifted Mako's hand, helping her to slice some ingredient. Mako smiled to herself.

As Genta continued the whole process, Mako was in a daze of some sort; Genta had never seemed so mature, so manly…

Did she just have _that_ impression of Genta?

Just then, her eyes shifted from the table to his face. She saw a drop of perspiration trickling down his forehead.

"He is working so hard," Mako thought as she lifted up a slender finger to wipe away that drop of sweat…

"Genta, come here now." Out of nowhere, Takeru suddenly appeared at the kitchen door, with his usual poker-face expression. Mako hastily put her hand down.

"Oh…sure, Take-chan," Genta reverted to his childish form, and put down the knife. "Mako, I'll be right back."

Genta headed towards the door, wiping his hands on the way there.

"Spoilsport," Mako scowled at the tall, stunning, yet cold Lord, and leaned on the countertop.


	2. Chapter 2: Fight at the Backyard

Genta followed Takeru outside, where the Shinkengers usually practiced their sword work.

"What is it, Take-chan?" Genta asked in his usual, lively voice.

"I can see that…you have been very close to Mako lately," Takeru replied in his usual, calm voice.

"Well…'cos she wants me to teach her how to make chirashizushi…" Genta scratched the back of his head, with a spastic expression on his face. As usual.

"Listen. Stay away from Mako a little, can you?" Takeru spat the moment Genta finished his sentence.

"Wh…why so?" Genta gave a confused look to Takeru. Then immediately, his face changed. Grinning cheekily, he said, "Hey, Take-chan…is it because…you secretly like Mako?"

"N…no! How could you think of that?" Takeru quickly defended himself, "It's because…she's my vassal. I don't want her to um…stray away from her samurai duties…"

Genta chuckled. "Don't lie, Take-chan, I can tell that you do…"

"Y…yes…" Takeru blushed for that very moment, then he became serious, and said, "Tell me, Genta, honestly…do you…like Mako too?"

Rubbing his chin, Genta replied, "Honestly speaking, I do fancy her…"

Then, at the corner of his eye, Genta saw Takeru pick up a wooden sword used for practice, and delivered a slash to him…in which Genta blocked with his hands in an "X" position.

"Jealous, huh?" Genta asked as he pushed his hands against the hard sword. At that very moment, Genta let go, pulled out another wooden sword lying around and gave a slash to Takeru. Upon seeing that, Takeru blocked the attack with his sword.

"When I was young, I have given you a disc. However, I am never giving up the girl I like to you," Takeru replied solemnly, before returning an upper cut to Genta. Thinking quick, Genta deflected it, this time with his sword.

"You may be a Shiba Lord during the battle, but when it comes to relationships, everyone is on equal ground," Genta backfired. At that very moment, he delivered a backhand slash, which Takeru swiftly dodged.

"Still, you don't stand a chance," Takeru retaliated softly, "because…Mako likes…men with problems." Takeru struck Genta, but Genta blocked the attack just in time.

"So you are saying that you are a man with problems, eh?" Genta muttered, and they both broke free from each other. Takeru growled. Turning around, they both stood in a stance in which they were ready to slash each other.

Takeru and Genta charged at each other and delivered a hard slash, only to dodge each other's attacks. Almost immediately, Genta recovered and thrusted his sword towards Takeru. Completely caught by surprise, Takeru tried to block it, but he stumbled and nearly lost his balance.

Genta put his sword down. "Ultimately, we should let Mako decide," Genta said calmly, "Now, I better return to the kitchen. Mako-chan is waiting. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Genta…you…" Takeru winced, pissed at his childhood friend.


	3. Chapter 3: Confession

**Author's Note: **Chapter 3. I know it's pretty short, but I'm getting busy lately, so I am trying to even out the word count for each chapter.

Genta walked back to the kitchen, where Mako was waiting.

"Genta, what did you guys talk about? I could hear shouting, and if I am not wrong, sword clashes," Mako asked as he walked past her.

"Um…" Genta ruffled his short hair, "That's…nothing much, you know…usually how guys talk…" He then let out an awkward laugh. Mako laughed back.

A brief but awkward moment of silence.

"Ah…Mako-chan," Genta broke the silence, "I heard…that you like…men with problems…"

_That was pretty random, thought Mako._

"Heh heh…yeah…that used to be the case, but preferences change…" Mako replied.

Laughs were exchanged. Another moment of silence.

"Ya know…now, I kinda prefer men who can cook…since they can still survive even if I can't cook…" Mako shifted her foot, looking to the ground.

The two Shinkengers glanced at each other.

"Ah…haha…I am a sushi chef…does that count?" Genta said.

Mako stared at Genta. Genta stared at Mako.

Then, at that very moment, Mako went forward and wrapped her arms around Genta.

"Mako…chan…why are you hugging me? I'm not sad, or depressed or-"

"Genta! Are you a fool, or trying to be one? Can't you see? I…like you!" blushing furiously, Mako spat, arms still around Genta.

"Mako…" Genta was rendered speechless, but the look in his eyes told everything.

Genta's arms went around her too.

However, they didn't know they were being watched. Outside the kitchen, Takeru stood there, watching their every move.


	4. Chapter 4: Shocking

**Author's Note: **This chapter is longer now. Pretty dramatic though :P Have been watching too many dramas lately.

It was nightfall. Mako found herself sitting at the back porch next to Takeru. Both did not utter a single word to each other for what seemed like eternity.

Then Takeru spoke. "Mako…I will be able to stomach your cooking. One day."

"Huh…?" Mako shot him a quizzical look.

"If there is a will, there is a way. If I try hard enough, I **can** eat your cooking –"

"Takeru! What do you mean?" Mako was getting a little annoyed at Takeru beating around the bush.

"This is so that you would not need to date a guy that can cook," Takeru looked at her, serious.

Mako was plain shocked. "A guy…that can cook? Don't tell me…you were listening to my conversation with Genta earlier today?"

Takeru nodded. Mako was both exasperated and embarrassed, her face flushed red. "Why on earth did you do that, Takeru? It's…an invasion of privacy!"

"This is because I don't want Genta to be with you, Mako!" Takeru said it almost immediately, and he was surprised at his blatancy.

Mako was speechless for a while. She had never seen Takeru like this before. He always pondered before saying something, and not shoot off like what he did, so reserved, so samurai-like… Was the change because…of her?

When she finally gathered her thoughts, she asked, "Does that mean…you like me?"

Clenching his teeth, Takeru replied, "Yes. I have liked you even before Genta came…your gentleness and kindness had touched me…I thought you done that because you fancied me. However, not only was I proven wrong, you chose Genta, someone who had joined our team later than all of us! How could you have developed feelings for him when you have spent more time with me…" Then Takeru clasped his mouth. He finally let all his feelings out after bottling them up, but he didn't expect it to be so…frank.

Completely taken aback, Mako's mind was in a whirl as she thought of something to say. Strange for someone like her, so cool-headed, so composed, to have her mind completely blank twice in a row.

"Takeru, I – I'm sorry. I have really chosen Genta, and you just…don't stand a chance. Please give up, and maybe find another girl…"

"No!" Takeru suddenly placed two strong hands on Mako's fragile shoulders and pulled himself close to her. "You are the only girl that I love, and I will never give you up! Relationships can be nurtured…just give us some time."

"Seriously, Takeru," Mako was getting uncomfortable, "but feelings cannot be forced, so…just –"

At that very moment, Takeru did something no one, even Mako, would have thought he would have done. He yanked Mako close to him, put his hands on her cheeks and forced a kiss on her lips.

Disgusted and shocked, Mako struggled out of Takeru's strong grasp. "Ta…ke…ru…, you…"

Finally, Mako pushed him off herself and delivered a tight slap on his face. "You are such a selfish freak, _**'Lord-sama'!**_"

Now, Takeru was the one that was taken aback.

"Mako…you…" Takeru daren't look up, and muttered to himself while looking to the ground.

A concerned Mako went up to him, placing one slender hand on his arm. "Takeru…are you okay? I'm so sorry I slapped you like that, I was just –"

Takeru brushed her hand off and walked away. "Forget it…go…back in…" Takeru croaked, as if he was choking on tears.

Mako, utterly remorseful at what she did wanted to chase him when she saw two streaks on Takeru's face gleaming underneath the pale moonlight.

She stood there, silent.

"Woah, never seen Nee-san so scary before…" Chiaki sighed as he, Ryuunosuke and Kotoha watched the drama at a distance.

"But Lord-sama is quite pitiful, being rejected by Mako-chan," Kotoha added.

"Don't worry!" Ryuunosuke put his hands on their shoulders, reassuring them. "Lord will be able to handle rejection! The other time when Mako rejected me, I got over it rather quickly, so I'm sure he will be able to handle it better, right?"

Chiaki shrugged his shoulders. Kotoha gave a hopeful nod.


	5. Chapter 5: Conclusion

**Author's Note (1): **The last chapter! Slight Chiaki/Kotoha moment at the end.

It was 2 am in the morning, but Takeru was still wide awake, tossing and turning on his mattress laid on the tatami floor. All this while he was thinking about the events that happened earlier on today, what foolish actions he had done, and what Mako and Genta had said.

"I guess Mako and Genta are right. I was being too bossy, too 'lord-like'. I was being too selfish, not approving of their relationship, and trying to break them up just so that I can be with Mako, who doesn't like me at all.

Then Takeru sat up, as if he decided on something. He gulped, and his Adam's apple moved up then down.

The next morning, right after the Shinkengers completed their morning training, Genta arrived at the Shiba Mansion, with his intention to speak to Mako. When they met each other, they headed to the back of the house to talk, trying not to be seen by Takeru.

"Mako-chan, you see," Genta began, "I don't think we should start dating right now. Let's wait for Take-chan to cool down before-"

"No, I don't think we should even begin this relationship," Mako cut in. "Takeru is pretty upset about this matter. Even after he cools down, when he sees us together, he would just be reminded again, and go through all this torture…"

"Why are you so willing to sacrifice your happiness, your dream, just for him?"

Genta's words struck Mako. She remained silent.

"This is just your personality. But I seriously think that if you want what you want, stop thinking about how others feel. This will just make you even more depressed," Genta reassured her, placing his hand on top of hers.

"Gen-chan…" Mako replied, and her hand gravitated towards his.

Just then, a figure dressed in dark blue approached them. It was Takeru. They hastily drew their hands back.

"Ah…Take-chan…we were doing nothing much really…don't get mad…ahaha…"

"I'm not mad at you." Takeru said coldly.

"Huh?" The both of them were puzzled.

At that moment, Takeru took a deep bow and said, "I'm…sorry."

"Takeru, why?"

"I was thinking about it the whole night. I realised…I was just plain selfish. I shouldn't be breaking you two up. So…I wish you two all the best in your relationship."

"Ehh? Take-chan? Are you alright about that? Rejection, you know, rejection! As the Shiba clan Lord, you've probably never faced that!" Genta was a bit worried.

"Don't worry, I will be fine. Just concentrate on your relationship, my friend," Takeru placed a hand on Genta's shoulder, smiling.

"That's good to hear, right, Gen-chan?" Mako looked towards Genta and said.

"Right, right," Genta replied, nodding.

As they looked forward, they found that Takeru had turned his back, and walked away from them, bringing this issue to a close.

Genta smiled, and wrapped his arm around Mako's waist.

"I knew it! Lord was able to handle this, as expected! Well, I'm glad this ends well!" Ryuunosuke said as the three other Shinkengers watched what happen from a distance.

"And Mako-chan is one step closer to her dream," Kotoha giggled dreamily.

"Yeah…well, I guess rejection is something everyone has to face anyway," Chiaki added. "But…lucky me, _I_ was not rejected eh…" As he said that, he cheekily placed a hand on Kotoha's shoulder and pulled her to his side.

"Hey…I've never said I've accepted you," Kotoha blushed.

"You two…don't tell me you have started too…" Ryuunosuke pointed fingers at them.

"Uh…not really," Chiaki and Kotoha replied in unison.

All laughed.

**Author's Note (2):** And this is the end of the whole story! I hope you liked it! And…I won't be writing another chapter entirely on Genta/Mako fluff, or have an alternate ending where Takeru ends up with Mako, or continue the Chiaki/Kotoha bit. Apologies if you were hoping so.


End file.
